


Lightning and Thunder

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [30]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exegol, F/M, Family, Hope, Implied Relationships, Jedi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: So this is how liberty dies: with thunderous applause.Rey can't tell if it's the sound of thunder or the sound of her family dying.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Lightning and Thunder

Rey struggles to breath, the cold sharp stones on the ground digging into the skin of her back as she watches the sky. Her whole body aches, but it doesn’t hurt as much as what she is seeing in the sky.

She wonders if this is truly how it will end, if the last chance for freedom will die destroyed by lightning. The thunder scares her even more since she doesn’t know if it’s just her family’s ships exploding or truly thunder. She hopes Poe isn’t on the first lines, but knowing him, he for sure is and he probably threw himself in front of someone else’s ship to protect them. 

Rey doesn’t have anything else to lose now, this is the end of the line for her and she can feel it deep in her bones. 

But maybe, just maybe there’s a chance they can win so reaches out to the Jedi of the Past with all the strength she has left.

“Be with me, be with me, be with me.”

And they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> (sorry for the sadness lol)


End file.
